


Buzz

by foggysundays



Series: Revelations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggysundays/pseuds/foggysundays
Summary: Dean loves nothing more than to rile his baby brother up and doing it in some public bar is even more fun.This is actually some sort of porny timestamp for one of my  other stories, but totally works as a stand-alone as well...





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Thank all you lovely people for commenting and leaving kudos on the first part of this series! I loved to read every single one and I´m happy to know you liked it :)  
> Enjoy your thank-you-porn!

Sam tightened his grip on the beer bottle, his knuckles already whitening under the strain, fingers trying to dig into the unyielding glass as if it was the only thing holding him upright.

He was sure there had been music earlier, some boring country band trying to make themselves heard over the murmuring of the crowd, but right now his ears were only filled with white noise, the thundering of his own pulse, Dean´s rambunctious laughter from somewhere to his right.

Drawing in a shaky breath, he lifted his stale beer and took a sip without even noticing the awful taste, just grateful for the leftover coolness the beverage still had. Sam was sweating, tiny drops of perspiration were clinging to his forehead but he resisted the urge to wipe them away. Orders were orders after all.

Dean, on the other hand, seemed to have the time of his life. He was currently surrounded by three – fucking _three_ – gorgeous girls, all of them hanging on his lips like he was the best thing since chocolate fudge ice-cream and judging by the obvious heat in their eyes, only waiting for some sort of invitation. Not that his brother would ever take them up on the unspoken offer: this little exercise´s only purpose was to rile Sam up even more and _God_ , it was working beautifully.

Sam shifted carefully in his seat to alleviate some of his discomfort: he had been sitting here for two hours already and was nearing the end of his fucking rope. Just then that stupid brunette to Dean´s right placed a hand on his brother´s biceps and he couldn’t hold back his angry growl any longer. Goddamn, that man was _his_! The sound quickly turned into a low whimper when the buzzing in his ass suddenly doubled in intensity, lightning shooting up his spine and making his head spin. It took every ounce of his self-control not to come in his pants right then and there – the only thing holding him back was the knowledge that Dean would undoubtedly make him pay for that: the last time something like this had happened, he hadn’t been allowed to come for one freaking week!

Thankfully his brother was well attuned to how much he could take and so the vibrations settled back to a lower setting after a few heartbeats. Sam was still panting, nearly doubled over in his seat and trying to gain some semblance of composure, when a hand touched his shoulder. The gesture was careful, delicate, nearly timid. Not Dean then. He found he was right when he looked up and came face to face with his concerned waitress.

“Are you okay, honey? Would you like me to call you a cab? You look really unwell.”

Sam nearly laughed at that– he knew he was a total mess right now, sweaty and tense and probably crazy-looking, but ‘unwell’ wasn’t a word he would have used to describe his current problem.

“Thank you, but I´ll be fine. Just a headache, my boyfriend´s going to pick me up soon” At least he hoped so.

The woman´s flat gaze clearly said that she didn’t believe him, but there was not much she could do about it. “Alright, sweetie. Just holler if you need anything, alright?”

“Thank you.” Sam cursed the way his voice broke, he sounded pathetic, _damnit_. He sighed in relief when she left without another comment, thankful for the dim light of the bar that had hidden his raging hard-on from the woman. He had been hard for _hours_ now. Dean was playing him like a damn fiddle, the bastard seemed to know exactly when to stop to keep him from coming and by now, Sam was so pent up with sexual frustration that he would probably burst at the first touch of his brother´s hand.

Said brother had apparently seen the whole exchange and was smirking at Sam from across the bar, his eyes dark and predatory, casually twirling the freaking remote in his hand. Asshole.

Sam shot him an angry look and turned back to his shitty beer, emptying the bottle with a few long gulps, too busy sulking to notice the approaching danger before it was too late.

This time, the hand touching him was sure and confident, fingers hooking into his collar and pulling his bead back harshly. Dean´s tongue licked the shell of his ear, his breath nearly scorching on his oversensitive skin.

“Bathroom, now. Kneel when I get there.”

Sam´s body was moving before his brain even fully registered the command. It had always been easy to follow his brother´s orders, but after six month of relentless training it was now ingrained in his very bones. Sam might still fight Dean in other aspects of their life, but as soon as the collar was around his neck there was no longer any hesitation left in him.

Dean strolled into the bathroom like he owned the place, confidence and cockiness oozing off him in waves. The bastard grinned at the only other man in here and then joined Sam in his cubicle, locking the door before he turned to the kneeling form of his brother. Calloused fingers cradled his jaw and stroked the sweaty skin there.

“Look at you, baby boy, you´re such a mess. All trembling and desperate, just begging for my cock.”

Outside, the other man made a choking sound and then fled the bathroom without even washing his hands. Dean´s grin widened in response, the asshole had an exhibitionistic streak a mile wide, Sam had learned that the hard way already. Surprisingly, he had discovered that he himself wasn’t any better, though right now they were _not_ in a fetish club, but in a normal, slightly redneck bar and not everyone in here would look kindly on two dudes fucking in the damn bathroom.

The fingers on his skin ghosted over his lips, tracing the contours of his mouth before two of them pressed inside. “You´re gorgeous like this, Sammy, can´t wait to finally fuck you, to pull that stupid vibrator out of your ass and replace it with my dick. But not yet, Sam, not in here.”

Dean withdrew his hand and unzipped his jeans just enough to pull his cock out, stroking himself a few times, his eyes never leaving his brother. He was fully hard already, pre-come pooling at the tip and making Sam´s mouth water. He was sure that he wouldn’t be allowed to come right now, but getting to suck Dean´s dick was just as good.

“C´mon baby, open up.”

Sam moaned loudly when Dean pressed inside, the heady taste of arousal exploding on his tongue and making him dizzy. He had to restrain himself to let his brother guide his movements, suddenly wanting nothing more than to use every single one of his newly acquired skills, but he knew that Dean had other plans or tonight. So he simply relaxed his throat, careful to only use his tongue to add a few additional twists while his brother began to fuck his mouth in earnest. It had taken Dean a while to teach him how to deep-throat, but their efforts had paid off and now they were both only all too happy to reap the benefits.

The hands in his hair gripped him tighter, the pain of it shooting straight to his groin and making him moan again. Above him, Dean was cursing up a hurricane, filthy praise and swear words flowing out of his mouth. He was close already, his unusual lack in stamina the only indication that he was just as wound up as Sam himself from the endless teasing today.

Just then, the vibrator in Sam´s ass came back to life with all of its viciousness and it was _too much_ , _way too much_! His whole body was trembling under the double assault, his fingernails nearly breaking the skin of his palms in his attempt to ground himself.

Dean was losing it as well, thrusting into his mouth a few more times before he finally came with a shout, his come flooding Sam´s mouth and forcing him to swallow it down if he didn’t want to make even more of a mess of himself.

His brother pulled out then, zipping himself back up carelessly before he dropped to the ground as well to draw Sam into an embrace. The younger hunter was still shaking all over, unsure how the hell he had managed to stave off his own orgasm once more. Dean seemed to understand him perfectly, though, he had turned off the damn toy in his ass completely and was just holding him close now, the familiar smell of his big brother and the gentle fingers in his hair wonderfully soothing.

“Jesus, Sammy, that was amazing! So good for me, baby, you´re taking it so well. I´m so proud of you.”

Sam had no idea how long they stayed like this, tangled up on the dirty bathroom floor while Dean slowly calmed him down with soft praises and gentle touches, feeding him small sips of water from a bottle he had produced from God knows where. By the time he was finally able to move again, the buzzing of his body was down to a low simmer.

“Dean? Take me home?”

His brother chuckled lowly and pressed a firm kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, I will do much more than that, baby boy.”


End file.
